


Der Geruch des Meeres

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Deutsch | German, Gen, M/M, POV Sam Carter, Season/Series 05
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam macht sich Gedanken über Atlantis, John und Rondey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Geruch des Meeres

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Besten Dank an Aisling!

Samantha Carter schaltete den Computer ab und erhob sich von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl. Unwillkürlich streckte sie sich, weil sie doch verkrampfter gesessen hatte, als ihr bewusst gewesen war. 

Verwaltungstätigkeiten. Natürlich hatte sie vorher gewusst, dass das mit der Annahme des Postens hier in Atlantis in verstärktem Maße auf sie zukommen würde. Aber das genaue Ausmaß, die erdrückende Datenflut, war ihr so nicht bewusst gewesen. Sie lächelte schief. Jetzt begriff sie endlich, warum General O’Neill immer den alten Zeiten nachgetrauert hatte, als er noch ein „einfacher“ Colonel gewesen war. 

Sam löschte das Licht im Büro und beschloss, noch ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen und sich der beruhigenden Wirkung des Meeres auszusetzen. Allein. 

Denn eine andere Sache, die sie unterschätzt hatte, war die Einsamkeit an der Spitze. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie sich daran gewöhnen müssen, von einer Teamspielerin zu einer Solospielerin zu werden. Natürlich versuchten die Leute hier, sie zu integrieren, mit ihr zusammen in der Kantine zu sitzen, sie zu gesellschaftlichen Anlässen einzuladen – aber nur zu den mehr oder weniger offiziellen Terminen. Der Abstand war da. Einmal bedingt durch ihren Status als die „Neue“, dann aber einfach auch weil sie der „Chef“ war. 

Für Sheppard war das leichter. Der war zwar auch der „Boss“, aber Soldaten waren an Hierarchie gewöhnt und Sheppards meist sehr laxer Führungsstil, erlaubte es Leuten wie Major Lorne durchaus auf freundschaftlicher Basis mit ihm zu verkehren. 

Der dritte in leitender Position, McKay, war alles andere als ein Primus inter pares. Er wusste um seine herausragende Stellung und hatte keine Hemmungen das seine Leute wissen zu lassen. Sie hatte mit gewissem Unbehagen der ersten Begegnung nach so langer Zeit entgegengeblickt, aber die war überraschend gut verlaufen. Sie hatte Rodney zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihm nicht in die Wissenschaftsabteilung hereinpfuschen würde und Rodney hatte ihr gleich klar gemacht, dass er nicht mehr in seiner Phase peinlichen Anschmachtens steckte, da er mit jemandem zusammen war. Kurze Zeit später hatte sie Katie Brown, das Objekt seiner Begierden, kennen gelernt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, dass Rodney auf einmal auf ein schüchternes Mäuschen umgeschwenkt hatte, das ihm nach dem Mund redete statt ihn intellektuell herauszufordern. 

Vor Sam glitten die Türen auf. Sie hatte bewusst einen der tiefer gelegenen Balkone gewählt, weil sie dem Meer näher sein wollte, den einzigartigen salzig-modrigen Geruch nicht verdünnt, sondern pur riechen wollte. Es erinnerte sie an die wenigen unbeschwerten Urlaube am Meer, die sie dort mit ihrer Familie verbracht hatte, als ihre Mutter noch lebte. Ihr war nicht viel mehr geblieben als eine vage Erinnerung an einen Geruch – aber es genügte meist, um ihre Stimmung zu heben. 

Sam trat an die Brüstung und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Geländer ab. Schwarz-silbrig schimmernd lag der Ozean vor ihr, Wellen schwappten leise gegen die Fundamente von Atlantis. Wenn man wollte, konnte man sich täuschen lassen, konnte man an Vertrautes denken, konnte man das Gefühl des Fremdseins – in dieser Galaxie, in dieser Stadt, in diesem Job – für einen Moment verbannen. Aus einem Impuls heraus, der sie innerlich lächeln ließ, beugte sie sich so weit vor wie es ging, um noch ein paar Zentimeter zu gewinnen, die sie dem Meer noch näher brachten.

Ihre Augen folgten einem dunklen Schatten unter der Wasseroberfläche, wahrscheinlich schwamm dort einer von Rodneys Walen. Sie hatte erst vor kurzem erfahren, dass einer von ihnen „Sam“ hieß. Das musste noch aus der Vor-Katie-Ära stammen. Während ihr Blick nach links ging, sah sie, dass auf dem danebenliegenden Balkon ebenfalls Leute waren. Wie ärgerlich! 

Als sie genauer hinschaute, sah sie, dass die beiden von ihrer Umwelt im Moment nicht allzu viel mitbekamen, so eng umschlungen wie sie dort standen. Offensichtlich waren sie nicht einmal mehr vollständig bekleidet, wenn die helle Haut, die sich im Mondlicht deutlich von der dunklen Kleidung absetzte, ein Beweis war. 

Carter seufzte. Verflixt, wollte sie nicht zum Spanner werden, musste sie wohl das Feld räumen. Dass sie trotz all der Unmengen von Balkonen ausgerechnet diesen erwischt hatte, den ein Pärchen als Liebesnest auserkoren hatte, war ja klasse! Aber die Chancen waren wohl wirklich nicht so gering, wenn man Balkone und Missionsmitglieder zueinander ins Verhältnis setzte. Für einen Augenblick war sie versucht, eine Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung anzustellen, dann siegte ihre Neugierde und sie schaute noch einmal genauer hin, wer denn auf dem Nebenbalkon ein solch romantisches Ambiente brauchte. 

Nummer eins war ganz sicher Colonel Sheppard. Die Haare machten es einfach unmöglich, dass man ihn mit jemandem verwechselte. Es überraschte sie nicht wirklich, denn wie das irdische Sprichwort so schön feststellte, an Gerüchten war meist etwas Wahres dran. Nicht alle Alien-Priesterinnen konnten nur üble Nachrede sein. Nun, dann hatte es ja wenigstens der militärische Leiter der Basis geschafft, sich einen Bereich fürs Privatleben zu reservieren. Sam gönnte es ihm von Herzen. 

Da es ihr reichte zu wissen, wie Sheppards nackter Hintern im Mondlicht aussah, wollte sie nicht länger spitzeln, um herauszufinden, wem die Hände gehörten, die sich jetzt bemühten sein schwarzes T-Shirt nach oben zu schieben, um noch mehr Haut freizulegen. 

Gerade als sie sich zum Gehen wandte, hörte sie jedoch Rodneys Stimme, die lautstark meckerte: _„Verdammt, Sheppard, kannst du nicht mal ein bisschen mithelfen? Muss ich hier die ganze Arbeit machen? Du bist so bequem!“_

Rodney? 

Sheppard lachte und bestätigte ihre Vermutung: _„Rodney, du hast gesagt, dass ich mich deinen fähigen Händen überlassen soll.“_

Rodney! 

Da war die Gerüchteküche ja gar nicht auf dem Laufenden, war Sams erster Gedanke. Schon eine Sekunde später rügte sie sich jedoch für ihre mangelnde Beobachtungsgabe. So etwas hätte ihr als Leiterin der Basis eigentlich nicht entgehen dürfen! Von allen Leuten auf Atlantis gehörten Sheppard und Rodney zu den Leuten, die sie am regelmäßigsten sah. Fast täglich, wenn sie nicht auf Mission waren. Aber sie hatte in den Frotzeleien und Neckereien nie etwas anderes gesehen als … Kameradschaft. 

Natürlich wusste sie, dass die beiden einen großen Teil ihrer freien Zeit gemeinsam verbrachten, schließlich hatte sie sehr über Dr. Weir Klagen grinsen müssen, als sie in den Berichten von dem Video-Spiel, dass dann doch kein Video-Spiel gewesen war, gelesen hatte. Nachdem der Raum tabu war, hatten sie sich wohl auf andere Spiele verlegt. 

Sam rollte in der Dunkelheit die Augen, als ihr die Doppeldeutig dieser Worte bewusst wurde. „Männerspiele“ gewann unter diesem Aspekt plötzlich eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Beinahe hätte sie geschnaubt, dann erinnerte sie sich an ihre „Nachbarn“. Sie machte ein paar Schritte Richtung Tür.

Klar, hätte sie alles Recht der Welt, jetzt dort rüber zu gehen und die beiden auffliegen zu lassen. Aber wem würde das nützen? Außer, dass dem Gesetz Genüge getan würde und die Armee eine Handhabe hätte, Sheppard loszuwerden. Sie wusste, dass seine Berufung und seine Beförderung nicht ohne massive Gegenstimmen durchgedrückt worden war. 

Aber nein, der Armee schuldete sie sicher nichts. Noch immer nagte es an ihr, dass man ihr Mitchell als O’Neills Nachfolger bei der Leitung des SG-1 Teams vorgezogen hatte. In dem Moment hatte ihre absolute Loyalität zu diesem Verein und der fast naive Glaube, dass das alles seine Richtigkeit hatte, was die so machten, einen erheblichen Kratzer bekommen. 

_„Oh, verdammt, John! Nicht, dass dein Ego noch weiter anwächst, aber ja … das ist verboten gut!“_

Sam grinste. Es war nicht Katie Brown, die ihr Rodney vom Hals geschafft hatte, diese positive Fügung, hatte sie Colonel Sheppard zu verdanken. Und wenn sie es recht überlegte, passten die beiden wohl wirklich zusammen. Beide waren … sie wollte nicht zu streng sein, aber … eine kleine Meise hatten die beiden schon. 

Beide auf ihrem Gebiet absolute Könner und die Besten – waren sie in anderen Bereichen nicht wirklich erwachsen geworden. Manchmal, wenn nicht gerade die Wraith angriffen oder eine sonstige lebensgefährliche Bedrohung bestand, betrachteten sie Atlantis wohl als einen riesengroßen Abenteuerspielplatz, auf dem sie sich austoben konnte. Sicher fanden Frauen den Männertyp „großer Junge“ oftmals unwiderstehlich, aber täglich wollte man so ein Exemplar eher nicht um sich haben. Man musste wohl eine bestimmte Geisteshaltung haben, um es witzig zu finden, den ganzen Fußboden mit Papierstreifen beklebt vorzufinden, damit man Geschicklichkeitsrennen mit Fernlenkautos veranstalten konnte. 

Ja, je länger Sam darüber nachdachte, desto mehr sprach für statt gegen eine Beziehung der beiden. Spontan hätte Sam gesagt, dass Rodney den besseren Deal gemacht hatte, denn Sheppard gab nach außen den wesentlich umgänglicheren, charmanteren, allen Situationen Gewachsenen ab. Für Rodneys Temperamentsausbrüche und sein aufbrausendes, manchmal sogar verletzendes Rumschreien brauchte man bestimmt dicke Nerven. Es war auch nicht jedermanns Sache, dank verbaler Ungeschicklichkeiten, wieder und wieder Missverständnisse kitten zu müssen. 

Aber bei Rodney wusste man wenigstens woran man war. Seine Gestik und Mimik konnte weder Begeisterung, noch Langeweile, noch Überheblichkeit verbergen. So gesehen war er vielleicht doch der „Einfachere“ der beiden. Sam kannte John nicht übermäßig gut, aber seine Kamikaze-Aktionen, seine Tollkühnheit, seine gelegentliche Skrupellosigkeit und sein aalglattes Herauswinden aus allen Situationen legten nahe, dass dort unter der Oberfläche weit mehr Fallstricke lauerten, als man bei oberflächlicher Bekanntschaft vermuten würde. 

Aber irgendetwas musste die beiden Männer, die auf den ersten Blick so verschiedenen schienen, ja zusammengebracht haben. Das konnte nicht nur der Sex sein, der den Geräuschen und der Begeisterung in Rodneys Stimme nach zu urteilen, wirklich gut sein musste.   
Vielleicht war es der ständige Wettbewerb, schneller, besser, klüger zu sein? Jeder der beiden war dem anderen in einem der Bereiche überlegen, so dass es alles in allem ausgeglichen war, sie aber stets herausforderte. Vielleicht brauchten sie dieses spielerische Imponiergehabe einfach. 

Da sie aber wirklich nicht herausfinden wollte, ob das auch für den Sex galt, löste Sam sich endlich aus dem Schatten des Strebepfeilers hinter dem sie sich instinktiv verborgen hatte, obwohl keine Entdeckung zu befürchten war. Sie trat wieder zurück in einen der vielen Gänge von Atlantis, ging zum Transporter und ließ sich zu ihrem Stockwerk bringen. 

Da hatten sich also der Wissenschaftler und der Colonel gefunden. Vielleicht war diese Galaxie doch nicht so anders als die, aus der sie kam und manche Dinge wiederholten sich einfach immer wieder. 

Hoffentlich würde es ebenso viel Vergnügen bereiten, ihnen dabei zuzuschauen, wie sie es zu verbergen versuchten, wie das schon bei dem Colonel und Daniel der Fall gewesen war. Auf einmal fühlte sich Sam sehr zu Hause …

\----------ENDE--------

@Antares, Dezember 2008 


End file.
